Brother's and Sister's
by AmyyBiggarr
Summary: Bella is not the Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan but the Daughter of Lilly and James potter and her brother Harry. when the dark Lord Attacks for the second time she is moved to forks Edward leaves and Bella goes home to find the Cullens's there. :
1. Home

Chapter 1

They left me

Bella's POV

There gone. He's gone and never coming back. I am in my room getting ready. I am getting ready to go back to Hogwarts my true home not here with my adopted parent Charlie Swan. I have lived in forks with him for about a year. He has given me a home and i am leaving him to cook and Clean for him self.

My life has been upside down for the past week. I have not stepped out the door. I Missed my brother Harry and my friends. I missed Quiddich and my broom stick here in forks I could not practice. I was the seeker for Griffindor my house and home. I missed it so much and I wanted to go home I had flash backs coming through my head all the time since _he_ left me.

_Flash back_

"_you...don't...want me?"_

"_No"_

_Flash back ended _

I truly did hate them the only one I liked was Rosalie because she told me the truth. I was going to Hogwarts to be with my Brother and sisters. Harry was my biological brother but the way it happened was I was not given to the Dursley's I was given to the Wesley's. So my real name is Isabella Maria Wesley Potter. I Have a Sister Named Ginny and my brothers are named Bill, Charlie, Fred and George the twins and Ron who was the same age as me and one of my best friends. Harry and I were scared at birth my lord Voldemort. The mad man who thinks he is all powerful and that he should be the ruler of the world. But he tried to kill me and Harry at birth. He failed and we got left with these scars on the inside if our fore arm.

I can change my appearance at the drop of a hat and no one will know me except for the scar I leave on my arm. I turned hair Brown with Blue streaks through it. I had Dark blue eyes and a small nose. Then I stepped up to the Fire place and Said "Hogwarts" clearly and I was spinning in Green smoke. When I landed it was in Professor McGonagall office. "Oh Isabella how lovely to see you and welcome back you can make you entrance after to sorting has taken Place"

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." I smiled and picked up my bags and left for the dorms.

"Password" the fat lady said

"Pink monkey" she swung open. I run up the stairs to the dormitory were Ginny and Hermione slept. I was home at last. I was leaving the dorm when I saw peeves. "Hello Peeves"

"Hello Bella nice you are back hope to have some fun this year"

"Yep hope so" I laughed and walked away and I stood out side the hall till I heard "We are happy to welcome back Miss Isabella Maria Potter back to the school" Professor Dumbledore said to the hole school who cheered and Clapped. Then the doors opened. I started walking down to my seat with people smiling and Waving at me then My Evil Twin pounced on me and hugged the death out of me.

"I am so happy you are back"

"Same now can you get off me I have to eat you know"

"Fred and George my lovely Handsome brothers"

"Hey Bella" they said together and hugged me. Then Ron, Hermione and then Ginny. "Thanks Professor and thank you every one" I said and sat down.

"Bella" Ginny said I looked up and smiled there was food.

"Thanks I am glad to be back"

"So Quiddich ready for this season"

"Yep heard you were captain"

"and I heard you were co-captain"

"are you serious"

"Yep for one you are my sister and you are one of the best seekers I have ever met" I smiled and hugged my brother. I turned to Fred and George "Hey brothers I may have some paint ball guns in my bags that Filch did not look in"

"Really and how may we help" Fred said

"Well we need to duplicate the paint balls so there are tones more and hide in the room of requirements"

"Well Little sis we will to know why"

"All in Due time brothers but we start tonight ok"

"Ok" they said saluting me. I smiled and ate my food when Dumbledore stood up and said "Well first I would like to welcome every one to the school and welcome the Cullen's."

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my Wife Esme. My daughters Alice, Rosalie and Tanya then my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward" when I heard Tanya's name I stiffened. Edward has found a mate how lovely. Just as Dumbledore went to speak again I stood up and said " why Professor why let those things in here. Its not safe is it. And you know what I am talking about"

"Miss Isabella Maria Wesley Potter Swan sit back down now."

"No you let them is they could take a life at any point one tried to take mine." I said and walked to the doors and turned back. "I will be where I always am to cool down"

"yes miss Swan Harry and I will be along in a moment" I smiled and walked away out the front doors and out to where the big tree was over looking the black lake. "Bella what was that back there" Harry said.

"That's why I was in Forks I met the Cullen's. Sit and I will tell you what happened"

"ok but I am going to kill you for talking to Dumbledore like that"

"Just Listen. When i left I went to Forks in a America that's were I was last year. I had gone to Muggle school and was living with a man named Charlie Swan. On My first day the Cullen's were there Except Esme and Carlisle. Over time I got to know Edward and we Had gone on a couple of Dates and then we played Baseball with the family and Jame and Victoria were there. Harry you have got to understand they are vampires." when I stopped Harry was scared and I smiled "They did not hurt me except James who is dead and I was bitten and my leg was broken but I was in love I thought see on our Seventeenth birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper came at me and Edward flung me back and I cut my left fore arm. The day after They left Edward told me he did not love me"

"Oh Bella I am so sorry."

"No I am not I am back home and Happy. Edward has a mate which is true love and that Is Tanya and I have my brothers and Sisters back. They did not know I was magic"

"Well Miss Potter I though you had a lot of courage saying that but I was wrong you are strong" professor Dumbledore said to me and I turned to see him and the Cullen's staring at me.

"I would have stopped talking along time ago if did not know use were here"

"You knew" Emmett said

"Yes of course I bloody what do you think I am stupid I would say that about you" the stared at me in shock. "Professor I will go to your office" he nodded and I walked off.


	2. Paint Balls are fun to use

Chapter 2

Good to be home

Not

Bella's POV

I was walking to Dumbledore's Office when I saw Draco. "hello Draco how are you"

"Bells I am lovely. How are you"

"Same old Same old come give me a hug I have missed you" he walked forwards and Hugged me I was his cousin on my fathers side. He was sometimes evil but I like him. Harry and him were against each other all the time. I was the Seeker for our house and He was for his. But I loved him.

"Sorry Bells gotta I am tired and you are in trouble" I smiled and turned round. Dumbledore was there with the Cullen's. "Professor may I speak with you alone"

"Come on Bells we only want to talk you" Emmett said

"No use don't have the privilege of talking to me." I said to them and turned to Dumbledore and looked at him. "Isabella the Cullen's will be your responsibility"

"What? Em let me think about that NO"

"Isabella"

"NO you heard me out at the lake. So no"

"The next year of punishment with Professor Snape"

"Fine I would rather take him that have to take these Leaches around"

"Well Isabella you are very tricky to get to work for me. How about..."

"I curse them out of here. Professor we do not need there help half the school is in the DA, the order and some of the giants, The spiders and Dragons coming it to the school please send them away or Aunt Bella will hear that there are vampires in the school"

"Isabella bring you aunt into this you will not be able to stand"

"try me" I said. I started to walk away but a spell went past my head. I turned to see Edward wand up.

"Eddie you really should not have done that I will kill you and I am not lying" "Levi corpus" he shot into the air and started struggling. "So Bella how you been" Edward Said

"Not getting away that easily"

"Bella stop please" Alice screamed. I turned to smile at her and the rest of the family. Then I dropped to the ground and looked around. "What are the Cullen's Doing at Hogwarts. And why is Edward in the air." I said the counter curse and let him down.

"Isabella are you ok"

"Em yeah can someone tell me why they are here"

"Bella go back to your dorm and tell your family to come to my Office now"

"Ok" I ran off and did not look back I blinked back tears and said the password and go in the common room. I shouted them down and we ran off. I was telling them about what happened when Harry and I stopped and looked at each other. He could not be. He can't be. He was possessing each of us. I screamed and looked at harry he did the same. "Shit he is doing this to us" Harry Said

"you don't say"

"Hey you did not know any better"

"Ok lets drop it before we start fighting." I said

"Sorry Sis"

"Sorry Bro" I hugged him and I took his hand and we ran to the Office. The gargoyle was looking at us for the password. "toffee" Harry said and we all ran up the stairs. We were let in and Harry and I ran to Dumbledore. "Sir he is possessing us all the time I will have my moments and then harry his just like Voldemort." I Said and he looked at Harry and then back to me.

"Well now we knew can you Look after the Cullen's"

"No that was me there sorry Professor I will not go through any more pain I am only here to learn and live with my Brother and Sister. And the Cullen's don't come under that sorry"

"Isabella take them in"

"why me"

"because they asked"

"well em... no"i said for the last time. I then morphed my face so my mouth was gone. Fred and George burst out laughing at the Cullen's face. They looked amazed and Tanya's was Angry. Oh well let the fun begin. "Fine Professor I will do it and the girls can stay with us." he looked at us and I smirked. Alice burst out laughing. I think she saw my plan i need her help and Rosalie's. Now let's party.

"Thank you Isabella Fifty points to you house"

"no thank you professor. Now if we can go I have fight plans to draw up and Fred and George to talk

to"

"Yes you may all go. Have fun" he winked at me and I Smiled and walked away down the moving Stairs. "Alice you saw the plan you are in Fred and George and Rosalie is you may"

"Yes thank you Bella I would love to help" Rose and Alice Said.

"Lets party" Fred and George shouted and every one burst out laughing. Thins year was going to be good.

After they all went to bed I pulled my case down the stairs so quietly that not even a vampire could here me. Fred and George were already there. "Bella how may we be of service."

"Time for a little paint ball"

"Oh can I help" I turned to See Emmett. I smiled and nodded he walked over and sat down. I told them my play. I was going to Get Tanya Real good. I told the boys the plan at that point. She was just coming down the stairs. Thank god I did not use here real name. But a code name. Toilet Brush. Which Emmett burst out laughing at.

The day pasted and I was going to get here good. Now to start. I walked up to the dorm to see here talking to Alice and Rosalie like Planned. "Tanya Edward wants to see you in the common room. Like right now."

"Thanks Isabella" she said with a smile knowing that it annoyed me. I smiled and she walked down the stairs and I followed her with Alice and Rose behind. I had the gun at the ready and was about to fire when Edward actually did walk In. "Shit. It's now or never." I said to my self knowing that they could here me. "FIRE" I screamed and shot the paint ball Gun at Her head. She screamed and was darting every where I got here in between the Eyes. "Score" I whispered and went back to shooting. By the time we had run out she was covered in Paint. I was on the ground laughing next to Fred, George, Emmett, Alice and Rose. She screamed and ran out the common room Edward was looking at us like we were Evil which we were. "Bella how could you"

"With a Paint ball gun and she was calling me Isabella all the time it was bugging me so time for pay back and she came into my Home and violated it with that slut face of her's"

"Oh she's a slut now you just call my Fiance a Fucking Slut"

"well you get this through that skull of yours. She wants you for the Sex and Not for you. Trust me you know less about me that you think" Harry and the Weasels all laughed and I smirked and walked off telling them I was where I always was. I grabbed my Fire Bolt from the griffindor store cupboard and ran put to the pitch and Jumped on my broom. I had spent about three house out on the pitch when there was a loud gasp. I looked round to see the Cullen's. I saw Harry behind them. "Harry why did you bring them out here. You twit I don't want them out here I need space." I said flying off the pitch. There was a Scream and I fell into darkness


	3. Authours note

Authors note

Sorry I have not up dated in a while I wont be for awhile I have writers block

I am working on a book at the moment with a friend of mine out side school so I will nolt be writing for a while

really sorry :(


	4. Help is never far away

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Well hello there is has been along time since I last wrote. Any way hope every one reading is well and happy. : ) if not sorry. : (. I have a few announcements. First I would like to thank Vampire Bella Cullen for the plot to this chapter she was a big help. (clap) (clap). Thank you to every one who has written a comment I would love more if that Is ok. I will be changing my tag name to Amyy Biggarr. Any way thanks to Vampire Bella Cullen again and If anyone else has a plot to any of my stories please leave a comment Below . Ok I think that is everything now here is the third chapter that every one has been waiting for and Peace out Ladies and Gentlemen. :D **

Chapter 3

Help Is Never Far Away

Bella's POV

The last thing I can remember is falling. I was on the pitch and the Cullen's and Harry had shown up. I was yelling at him for bringing them here and a cold cold feeling had come over me. When I looked up I saw something that should have not been in the school grounds. DEMENTORS. And they were so many of them I would say about 30 or so. I was so scared and no one could help me. So I was knocked off my broom and to the ground but I had blacked out and now where am I.

In the hospital wing it was like my second home here. My eyes were flikering and then I saw the light. I saw that light and heard Emmett shouting "she sees the light oh go she sees the light. Wonder what is is like" I hear a slap and Emmett say "ow what was that for Rosie" I started laughing and opened my eyes fully.

"Oh God Emmett how is your head" no one had seen me sit up because they were all laughing at Emmett

"Ok Bella" saying it with out knowing "BELLA" he screamed and looked at me and then turned round with the rest he went and hugged me first so hard that it hurt. I yelped and he let go.

Around my bed was Hermiony, Ron, Harry and all the Cullen's except Tanya. "why are you here" I asked Edward who was ta the bottom of my bed. He did not say anything he just left. I closed the door on him so he could not get out.

"Tell me the truth now Edward." I yelled at him.

"Just answer her man she has problems" Ron said. Turned to me and smiled and put his head down.

"Well why do you think I am here. My Fiance is away with Dumbledore in his office talking about what you did to her"

"Good time Good times"i smiled and turned to him

"Continue you tall tale please do"

"Fuck this shit. You are so nasty not the Bella I knew. The one that I still love. You have changed"

"No Buddy this is the real Bella. Arrogant and very nasty. she had been to anger management classes and every thing before coming to Forks. It is scaring me just now you telling us that she was shy and quite" Harry said. I was ready to scream why me why now.

"What are my injuries" I said before anymore of my past came out

"You did not break anything you just passed out. Lucky Draco was there to catch you" Alice told me.

"so I can leave when ever" they all laughed at me. Carlisle Walked over to me told me I could leave. He was the new Doctor in the hospital wing. He did not know all my injuries that has happened here but he did in the muggle world. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall screaming "I am free I am free yepee" Alice Joined me screaming it as well.

I had gone to eat in the great hall I was sitting with the Cullen's and the others. My relationship with Edward had not gotten any better. So bugger him. If wants to be like that then so be it. I don't care. Or do I. That was the question that every one wanted to know did I love Edward.

"Bella you don't need to choose right now you can do it later" Alice said

"Ok Alice" I smiled and ate more food. Mushroom ravioli. My favorite. It was the meal that I had in Bella Italy the Night that Edward saved me In port angeles. Bella stop it you don't like him just now he hates you.

For the rest of the night I went back to the room and let my self be in my thoughts. About midnight I got up and put a clocking spell on myself so that I would not be detected by the Cullen's my scent was hidden to but mines was strong Edward was sure to smell it. Ah what to do. Ah run throught the common room hope that Alice does not see this and sends Edward looking to see who it was knowing full who it was.

I got out undetected But I am sure that Alice saw me in a vision. I was at the door of the room of requirements. I chanted to my self "I need somewhere to think I need somewhere to think I need somewhere to think" and a huge door opened in front of me. I looked behind me to see no one there. I opened the door and slid into the room.

"Hey room not been here in a while how you been. Oh wait you are a room you don't talk." I sat down in the middle of the floor and lay on the floor. Now do I love him.

"do you know room I wish you could talk because I need some help. All my friends are wondering if still love Edward. But I don't know I if I do of if I don't. I know for a fact that he does not like me he is getting married soon and I just want to cry every time that comes up but I am strong I would not do that" well not in front off every one. The only emotion I ever show here is anger.

"Sorry room but I am just gonna have to cry here every one will ask in the morning where I was last night and I will say no where. Like they even care they have all moved on while I was away but that did not stop them from writhing to me. They never sent a letter to me once while I was in that place called Forks. Who ever named that place I am going to kill them with a fork and all there family what am I saying I am not like this." I was crying over nothing but yet I still don't know what to do about Edward. I sat up to quick and saw someone in the room.

"Who Is there come out and show your self." no one came out fine there are doing this the hard way.

"crusio" I screamed at the person they fell to the ground in pain. I ran over to see Edward.

"Edward what the hell are you doing her wait don answer that it was Alice she saw me here did she not" I let him out the spell and jumped down to help him.

"Yeah she saw you and told me to come this way if knew It was you I would never have followed you but then I heard what you said and I could not stop listening you were so upset it hurt me all I do with Tanya is shop or carry her bags for her buy her things. Every time I go to break up with her she just Blackmails me and says that she would fine you and kill you. I could not have her do that when I saw you here I had to protect you"

"what a lot of Bullshit I fell sorry for you not being able to read my mind."

I got up to leave when Edward got up and kissed my I just froze there. What do I do now?


End file.
